Sozai Meiwakuna
Sozai Meiwakuna (命沖娜 素材 Meiwakuna Sozai) is a person that lives isolated in the Unearthly Chapel because of her powers. After being defeated by Zero Hagane in Unconquered Album, she decides to return to Kuusou no Sekai, since times had changed for good, and moves to live with him. General Information Personality At first, Sozai is a bitter and broken girl, thanks to being rejected by the people around her due to her mysterious power. Her grief manifested through wild mood swings and lashing out with deadly attacks of dark matter. After meeting Zero and upon hearing an oracle that he is destined to be her fated person, Sozai decides to change her bitter view of life and start a new life in the modern Kuusou no Sekai. After starting living with Zero, she's now more stable than before and has grow fond him, but she still doesn't understand his obnoxious personality. Abilities ;Creation and manipulation of dark matter Sozai has the ability to create and control dark matter. It consists of deadly attacks of pure darkness, and were sometimes even completely invisible to the eye. Background Information Sozai has lived for hundreds of years, and is one of the oldest humans from Kuusou no Sekai. Even from childhood, her mysterious ability to create and manipulate dark matter was immensely powerful. She couldn't remember how she obtained the ability, but she could clearly remember the traumas it brought. Even the most intelligent minds in Kuusou no Sekai couldn't explain it, and with the unknown comes great fear. It didn't take long for residents of Kuusou no Sekai to scorn and abuse her. The traumatic experiences finally pushed her over the edge and decides to confine herself to the island and isolate herself from almost everyone, at least until the events of Unconquered Album. Role Unconquered Album Sozai leaves in complete isolation inside the Unearthly Chapel. Thanks to the triclops Kibun Mittsumete, she hears her fortune: that one day she would met a fated person. Afterwards, she starts doubting about continuing her isolated life. In Christine Seaphere's route, the half-youkai reaches the Unearthly Chapel to confront Sozai for forming the barrier around the island. Sozai lashes out at her and both fight. After she was defeated, Sozai was forced to tell Christine all she knew about the Icy Sword and the Seaphere family. Disappointed about the dark secrets of her ancestors, Christine leaves the chapel disappointed, but not before asking Muzai Masuku to find someone to help the lonely Sozai. In Hagane Zero's route, he turns out to be Sozai's fated person. Zero becomes fascinated with Sozai's doll-like appearance, but she seems disturbed by his presence, after being defeated by Christine. They proceed to fight and the weakened Sozai is defeated. Afterwards, she told him about her abilities, and why she secluded herself in the island. Zero shows little interest about it and offers her to settle with him instead. She immediately agreed, because of Mittsumete's prophecy. In the end, Zero and Sozai leave the island together. They were about to take the plane that would take them back to Kuusou no Sekai until Quanna Noayano interrupted them, wanting to interview them. Annoyed, Zero and Sozai decide to take a boat instead, but not before Zero steals all of Quanna's documentations and reports of all the incident in petty revenge. After returning to Kuusou no Sekai, Zero invites Sozai to live with him at his mansion, where she's quickly accepted by the dolls. Hagane's Mansion Sozai now lives with Zero at his mansion in the Lost Village. While the doll youkai Miyako Yamagake gets lost in his mansion and gets chased by the dolls scattered around the place, Zero (who had been having teatime with Sozai that day) reveals that he knew all along that Miyako had entered the house and the dolls chasing her were his doing. He apparently did it because it amused him, but after Miyako destroys the dolls in a moment of confusion, Zero goes with Sozai to confront Miyako by himself. Miyako is angry at Zero for mistreating dolls like her (since she had noticed the dolls were possessed by spirits under Zero's control) so she attacks him, but stops upon seeing Pupa (Miyako had entered the mansion to see Pupa in the first place). Realizing what happened, Zero offers Miyako to live at his mansion as a maid and she accepts as long as she could stay with Pupa. During the whole story, Sozai watches Zero's actions and comments that while she has grown fond of him, she still doesn't understand him. Haunted House Souls Category:Characters Category:Characters from Unconquered Album Category:Characters from Hagane's Mansion Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Haunted House Souls Category:Final Bosses